


A Kiss for the Savior

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Imagine the reader kisses El Diablo after he saves her from several of Enchantresses minions, and he doesn’t know how to react to it… (Cause he thinks he isn’t good for anyone right now)





	A Kiss for the Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

“So you and Diablo, huh?”

“Harley, you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll break it.” You growled.

“Okay, okay. Geez, it was just a question.” She said, strutting away in those god awful heels of hers. You sighed as soon as the gunfire broke the relative silence.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

Okay, getting slaughtered by a bunch of magic zombies wasn’t really how you wanted to go. So when several of them grabbed you and tried to do just that, you were not happy. You weren’t usually this helpless, but there was a lot of them.

“A little help here?” you called out, grunting as one of them punched your stomach. After a few painful seconds of nothing there was a bright tower of fire just missing your nose.

“Watch your back.” Diablo scolded.

“I’m not very good at that, good thing you’re there to watch it for me.” You laughed, standing on your toes to kiss his cheek. “So thanks.” He froze, watching you saunter away. 

“Diablo, get your head in the game!” Rick yelled

~Back at Belle Reve~

“I still can’t believe Waller agreed to this.” Lawton scoffed, looking at all the surviving team members.

“Yeah, well, just be glad she did after that stunt Craziness pulled.” Digger said, sipping a Fosters he had probably bribed a guard to get. 

And you were glad. Glad that Waller had permitted Task Force-X to come together even when there wasn’t a mission. After all, it was important that a team like yours got along. The only downfall was the hundred or so prison guards standing by, one even had a fire hose.

“Well I’m just glad pretty much everyone made it out alive.” you said, playfully punching Diablo’s shoulder. The others chatted among themselves so you turned to back to the pyrokinetic. “Not that I don’t appreciate the whole sacrificing yourself for the lives of the team, but don’t pull a stunt like that ever again you hear me?”

“Yeah, sure Pollito.” He replied.

“I mean it Chato. You think I would kiss any member of the team? I like you, so stop this martyrdom-repenting crap.”

“You shouldn’t like me, Y/N. I’m a monster, a murderer.” He said not looking in your direction. “I killed everyone close to me. I don’t deserve-”

You cut him off by pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Shut up.


End file.
